


Peringkat Tenis

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Gen, Humor, Tennis, debate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Siapa yang punya petenis terbaik? #WonderfulHetalia





	Peringkat Tenis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Semi-Canon.

.

.

.

"Bicara soal negara penyumbang petenis terbaik, sudah pasti aku pemenangnya!" seru America lantang tanpa disertai keraguan barang setitik pun. "Dua bersaudara William, Vandeweghe, Stephens, dan Keys ada di dua puluh lima besar wanita! Sock, Querrey, dan Isner ada di dua puluh besar laki-laki!"

"Dua puluh lima besar?" England mendengus merendahkan. "Konta berada di posisi kesepuluh wanita!"

"Ah, hanya satu," balas America sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku masih lebih banyak! Hoho!"

"Aku juga punya Murray di posisi kesembilan belas laki-laki!"

"Tetap saja, aku lebih banyak!"

Russia mengangkat tangannya. "Maria Sharapova pernah memenangkan Rolland―"

"Karena dia sudah tidak bermain selama satu tahun, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut-ikutan dalam debat petenis terbaik ini, Russia," potong England sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Peringkatnya turun drastis gara-gara itu."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja," kilah Russia masih tidak mau kalah. "Tapi setidaknya dia pernah menang turnamen baru-baru ini."

"Kalau soal menang sih, tentu saja dua bersaudara William jagonya!" timpal America, masih tidak mau kalah.

"Oi, oi." France mengangkat gelas  _wine_ -nya dengan gaya ala-ala drama sambil berkata, "Tolong jangan lupakan Garcia dan Mladenovic, juga Tsonga dan Pouille."

"Apa, sih?" England menatap France tidak suka. "Cuma dua pasang saja lagakmu seperti punya sejagad pemain."

"Diam kau yang cuma punya satu pasang!"

"Dulu aku punya Li Na yang permainannya bagus sekali," ucap China kepada dirinya sendiri―karena ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyimak. "Sayangnya dia berhenti bermain, padahal dia pernah menang beberapa turnamen."

Kelima negara yang dulunya Blok Sekutu itu terus saja berdebat mengenai siapa yang punya petenis terbaik. Sambil melihat mereka, Germany menukas kepada dua negara yang menjadi sekutunya di masa lalu. "Aku punya Goerges dan Kerber, juga Zverev, yang kubanggakan dari negaraku."

"Hee? Germany juga ikut bermain tenis?" tanya Italy dengan wajah antusias.

"Ya, memangnya kau tidak?"

"Ikut sih, tapi aku tidak begitu menyukai tenis jadi tidak begitu memerhatikan peringkat pemainku," jawab Italy seadanya. Dia menoleh kepada Japan. "Kalau Japan bagaimana? Ikut bermain juga?"

"O-oh? A-aku masih berusaha," jawab Japan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Para pemainku masih belum ada yang mencapai posisi dua puluh besar, tapi aku yakin dengan usaha yang cukup kami akan bisa menyaingi negara-negara lain."

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali hanya karena masalah petenis?" tanya Switzerland lantang. Sepertinya dia sudah muak berdiam diri. "Jangan lupa, aku punya Federer dan Wawrinka yang menempati sepuluh besar!"

"Wah, Kakak punya pemain tenis dunia?" tanya Liechtenstein sambil menatap Switzerland takjub. "Hebat sekali."

"Eh ... ya, begitulah."

"Tapi tidak ada wanita!" sahut England masih tidak mau kalah. Padahal hatinya mengaku, peringkat pemainnya sudah kalah telak.

"Aku juga punya Thiem di peringkat lima," timpal Austria tanpa bermaksud didengar oleh siapa pun. Seperti China, ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyimak.

"Svitolina!" sahut Ukraine.

Bulgaria ikut berseru, "Dimitrov!"

"Ostapenko!" seru Latvia.

"Aku masih punya Kuznetsova!" timpal Russia yang menolak disuruh diam.

"Djokovic!" seru Serbia.

"Ah, Djokovic berhasil dikalahkan Chung di pertandingan beberapa hari lalu meski pemainku itu baru tenar!" sahut South Korea bangga.

Croatia tidak mau kalah. "Cilic!"

Belgium menyahut, "Goffin!"

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba ruangan hening. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, tepatnya ke arah dua negara yang baru memasuki ruang pertemuan sambil menikmati es krim di tangan. Entah dari mana mereka dapatkan es krim itu.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Spain heran.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Romania, menyambung pertanyaan Spain.

Ruangan masih hening. Sadar siapa yang baru datang, semua menunduk tanpa memberikan kedua negara yang baru datang itu petunjuk atas apa yang telah terjadi sebelum mereka datang.

_Spain dan Romania punya pemain tenis peringkat satu; Nadal dan Halep._

Yah, mungkin terjawab sudah siapa yang punya petenis terbaik di bumi saat ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Tennis War. /G
> 
> Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Australian Open yang semi finalnya baru kelar hari ini x"D kecewa Chung tidak berhasil lolos ke final karena cedera dan malah harus mengundurkan diri huhu :"(( tapi izokay, masa depannya terjaminlah kalau dia main sebagus itu. Semoga dia lanjut main di Rolland Garros! /yhanak
> 
> Sekalian, fanfiksi ini aku persembahkan untuk entri Wonderful Hetalia! Semoga nggak kelewat bala fanfiksinya x"D
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
